


My Face is Lady Satsuki's Face

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Foot Fetish, Hair-pulling, Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonon proves her devotion to Lady Satsuki by worshipping every inch of her body with her tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Face is Lady Satsuki's Face

Nonon could draw out the tenderness Satsuki lay beneath her iron shell more easily than anybody else, her oldest friend and her lover, but there were nights where her desires were not for sappy kisses or anything even the slightest bit soft, where she wanted to make love not to the conflicted girl beneath the shell, but to the shell itself, for all her bratty smugness to be dragged down a peg. And for her lover, Satsuki was willing to do anything.

Though not the most unquestioningly loyal of the elite four, Nonon had other means of proving her faithfulness and devotion to Satsuki, one more intimate and intense than all the others, which in her mind made it the truest and most beautiful of all. With Satsuki spread out on the bed like a goddess, freshly clean, silken black hair cascading outward, the student council member engaged in completely voluntary worship, bowing her head and referring to her in only the most respectful and distant, as she was in public.

“You may proceed,” Satsuki said, cold and steely, staring imposingly down her nude form to the kneeling girl before her, for whom this would be a privilege.

Nonon closed her eyes, trying to keep her smile from being too wide and ruining the game entirely. “Thank you, Lady Satsuki,” she said reverently, bending forward and pressing a soft kiss to her toes, the faintly lingering floral scent of her soap filling her nose as she trailed more kisses up the top of her foot, hands reaching further up her leg, stroking the freshly cleaned, soft leg gently as her lips took their time in catching up.

Many revered Satsuki, would have gladly groveled at her feet if told to, but only Nonon was given the opportunity to do so, to worship her entire glorious form with her lips and her fingers, not only granted the sight of her naked, but also given the privilege of touching and kissing it. It was one she took as a great honour, a duty to be performed as thoroughly as possible, only ended when Satsuki said it was over, hopefully several orgasms later, evidence that she had performed her task well and hopefully would be granted the chance to do so again.

The firmness of Satsuki's calves required a certain degree of force, her fingers pressing into the toned muscle as her lips drifted in a slow procession upward, swaying from the top down to the sides, to where the muscle could be felt and pressed against. Her thighs were gentler however, a softness above the tautness that requires a firmer touch, shifting into a more massage-like approach as her kisses slowed down, savoured the skin there and took their time moving upward, shifting purely from kisses into a few spare licks, spreading saliva across the gentle flesh in a trail she kissed up and downward a few times before moving on.

Satsuki's legs were parted, giving Nonon a full view of her folds, but that was the one place where she was not allowed to worship without permission, and she had not yet received any; Satsuki's vagina was something she had to earn the right to taste and pleasure, so it was unlikely she would receive permission until she had finished paying tribute to the rest of her form. As her tongue brought her into the crease of Satsuki's inner thigh, she merely drifted over, lifting her lips and her grasp to begin the same treatment of her other leg, this time in reverse. 

At her other foot, Nonon didn't move quite so quickly, dragging her tongue down from ankle to the tips of her toes and then down her sole in a straight lick. Back up it went, swaying this time to end at her big toe, which she began to suck on gently as she massaged the now slick foot, pressing her thumbs firmly into the flesh and rubbing up and down its entire length. In truth, it was actually a little sub-par as a foot massage, but Satsuki conveniently kept silent, appreciating the foot worship nonetheless, especially since before long Nonon's tongue was slithering in between her wriggling toes, a sensation that more than made up for her lack of massage ability.

Once she was finished with Satsuki's foot, Nonon tucked her knees in behind her and leaned forward, the lady's legs parting to allow the much shorter girl to comfortably reach her waist with her lips. After her legs, the next place to revere was her stomach, beginning with a single drag her tongue all the way up her midriff, then back down. Her hands gripped Satsuki's hips firmly, helping to keep her still, as if she weren't staring rigid and steely down at Nonon, having little issue containing herself.

While not too heavily defined, the firm muscles of her abs were quickly found by the strong licks against her midsection, Nonon sparing no effort at giving it an intense tongue bath, finding what lay beneath the skin to be one of the best parts. Especially when her core muscles tightened and clenched against her treatment. Her hands drifted up, rubbing along her sides as her tongue zeroed in on her belly button, where it circled the rim of her navel, eyes peering up more intently on Satsuki's expression for all its subtleties, knowing it to be a spot that particularly riled the girl up, and wanting to see if she would be able to hold her expression.

She did, and Nonon couldn't tell if she was proud or disappointed about that fact. “What? No reaction?” she teased, lips curling into a catlike smile; if Satsuki was going to play her part, it seemed only fair she do the same. Skittering up the long body that only served to make her own shortness even more apparent, Nonon's tongue dragged its way up to her breasts next, hands grasping them in anticipation for what was to come; this was when things got heavy.

Kneading the ample flesh beneath her fingers, Nonon's tongue circled its way like a predator around her large breasts from top back down until it finally zeroes in on a nipple, lips wrapping firmly around it and sucking eagerly. Patience and slowness were done; she was going to get make those thick eyebrows rise if it took everything she had in her, getting so invested in pleasuring Satsuki and drawing a reaction that she began to lose track of the fact it was all a game and that non-reaction was the point, which made it all so much better.

It didn't quite take everything Satsuki had to keep from reaction, but certainly drawing close to how much energy she was willing to expend on their game, going along with it for the sake of her girlfriend, whom she knew was getting all riled up from this. And herself too, because while she would have rathered not frame it all in such roles, being tongue worshipped all over by the girl she loved was hardly a bad thing.

When her mouth lifted up from the other breast, a strand of saliva connected her lip to the nipple she'd been paying loving attention to. She reached a hand up to wipe away the moisture from around her mouth as she leaned forward once more, gripping the student council president's shoulders and tugging herself further up, licking from the top of her breasts up to her collarbone, where she was beginning to feel like it was a challenge, like she had something to prove. There was only one way to prove that, and it involved playing dirty.

There was nothing reverent about the way she clamped her teeth down onto Satsuki's neck, the way she began to nibble and lick all over, the way she marred her perfect form and gorgeous skin with hickeys that should have been absolutely sacrilegious. Losing sight of the game in her attempt to break it entirely, Nonon played to her girlfriend's weaknesses, dragging teeth across her exposed neck, tongue slithering around between the two rows of fangs, before sinking them into the skin and tugging upward.

Keeping quiet wasn't a problem for Satsuki, but doing so without even the slightest bit of reaction was. In a strange way, Nonon's challenge renewed her interest in what they had set out to do. Rather than let it go, to embrace the pleasure by rolling her head back, running her fingers through Nonon's soft pink hair and biting her lip as all the sounds pent up inside of her chest spilled forth, she did what she would have done were Nonon truly acting insubordinate and challenging her authority.

With almost pitiable ease, she pushed Nonon back. “You're lucky I'm feeling merciful,” she said harshly, using the freedom granted by no longer having the musician pinning her down to roll onto her stomach. “I should punish you for your disrespect, but instead, I will offer you another chance. But only one.”

Internally screaming at her girlfriend's ability to keep herself together, not realizing it was just as much as an in-character decision as it was a bid to try and hide her expression, Nonon hung her head, thanking her for the chance as she leaned forward again, trailing kisses down her back as her legs rubbed against each other in frustration. Arousal was setting in fiercely, mounting with the frustration at her lover's resolve to leave her off her game as she kissed her way down her back where she was dismayed to find that her muscles didn't tighten, shoulders didn't pull back.

While most of Satsuki's body was pretty consistently either visibly muscular, or toned beneath the flesh, her ass was quite another story, plump and certainly defined, but also possessing enough give for Nonon's fingers to greedily press into the cheeks as her head made its way down, the band leader slithering backwards down the bed until her teeth could find purchase in her flesh. This time, though, even the use of teeth did little to keep her treatment from being anything short of reverent, kneading and kissing her ass cheeks, more intent on paying tribute to them than drawing a reaction from Satsuki lest she push her away again. She wasn't interested in punishment, but didn't put it past the student council president to put the whole matter on hold if she was sufficiently into the production enough.

With redoubled grip, fingers spread across the meaty cheeks and dug into the skin, Nonon pulled the cheeks apart, tongue pressing against her wrinkled, pink pucker, knowing that Satsuki was extra thorough when she was coming along due to the tendency she had for ending up in that very position. And oh how the pink-haired girl was thankful for such concerns, tongue circling around her rim as her eyes closed, face pushing in deeper and releasing the grip on the cheeks so that they pressed against her face, preferring a less tightly-gripped massage.

Satsuki was thankful to be on her stomach, Nonon unable to see her reaction from behind her as she bit her lip, cheeks growing rosy, fingernails steadily digging into the bedding beneath her as the tongue lapped at her clenching ass hole, threatening to sink in without warning. It left her on edge in anticipation, trying desperately not to let her back curve or her legs clench; the real reason she let Nonon tend to the aches between her legs last was because this little game always got her far more aroused than she could handle the inevitable taunting of until she could no longer contain herself anyway.

Not that Nonon was doing much better, tongue shoving its way without ceremony as deep as she could, moaning shamelessly into her girlfriend's ass, grip too tight and too desperate. The entire charade was falling down all around them as she began to lap at the hot, clenching inner walls, face pressed into the round, soft cheeks so tightly that Satsuki could feel the way her lips had curled into her usual smug smile. There were few places Nonon wanted to be more, and only one that involved worship of a part of Satsuki's body; despite being driven mad by her own lust and the fact that, so engrossed in eating her lover's ass that she didn't even notice the way she was grabbing at the sheets beneath, there seemed no reaction from the girl.

Her licks returned to her rim once she'd gotten her rear a little looser, shameless and wet and sloppy in ways that required someone completely gone and consumed by lust, which the band leader most certainly was. It was lewd and very unbecoming of anyone of stature, but in its own way worship nonetheless, the inhibitionless devotion to something, driven by a need so great that it was done with the entirety of one's heart and soul. At least that's what Nonon told herself, to try and make this rimjob seem like something other than an embarrassing lack of self-control.

Satsuki wasn't even bothering with excuse. “That's enough,” she ordered, barely able to keep her voice contained as Nonon drew away, audible whimpering, lips downturned as Satsuki slid away from her position in the middle of the bed. “You have earned the right to pleasure me fully,” changed the musician's expression however, making her light up and smile, though before she could say anything there was a hand in her hair, and Nonon realized she was not going to be given the chance to bury her face vigorously between her lover's thighs and given the chance to devour her at her own pace.

It would instead be the other way around.

Nonon was thrown onto her back, barely finished bouncing from the impact against the bed when Satsuki climbed onto her face, straddling it firmly and pressing her dripping folds against the girl's eager-to-please lips, her weight pressing down perfectly. “Lick,” she commanded, keeping the firm hold on her hair as she looked down at the musician, oddly composed given how far she'd gone, how difficult it was to contain herself only moments ago. Her thighs pressed to either side of the pink-haired girl's head, keeping it firmly in place.

Doing as she was told, Nonon slid her tongue out, lapping up her first taste of the night of Satsuki's quim, which was a rather good way to want more. Renewed by the way Satsuki had taken charge and reaffirmed her 'dominance', the student council member resumed her worship of the most important part of all, eager to do her best in hopes of being rewarded for her service. Her tongue began to slither against her folds, lapping up any juices as they came but otherwise keeping to what she knew would get the heiress off.

The moan that slid out of Satsuki's pursed lips was not intended, but she went with it, biting her lip and leaning forward a little, rolling her hips as she found a good position from which to escalate the matter. If she couldn't keep herself intact, she would simply have to compensate by unfurling productively. Slowly she built up steam, rocking back and forth atop Nonon's mouth devoted mouth. To sweeten the pot, her free hand curled, showing two fingers pressed together against her inner thigh. “Only if you earn it.”

The eagerness and excitement made Nonon squeal in an all-too-embarrassing display of need as she began to lick harder, still not going too fast or too sloppy, but certainly throwing her all into eating her girlfriend out in an attempt to earn those fingers, her own thighs rubbing needily together; she was too turned on to refuse such an offer, no matter what it cost her. It didn't matter if it was energy, pride, or the most harrowing of tasks; she needed those digits inside of her. Gripping the soft ass she was devouring before being so rudely interrupted, her face pressed up harder against her lover's snatch.

Thighs tightening against her lover's head, Satsuki rode her face vigorously, keeping just enough of a handle on herself to let moans pass by tastefully and with restraint, showing how much she was enjoying matters but not throwing herself in unfettered lust and breaking the illusion. It was helped by withholding pleasure until she was satisfied with her performance, and true to her word, she slid two hooked fingers into Nonon's aching, soaking mess of a pussy, drawing loud, high moans that were just about the sweetest music Satsuki had ever heard. Eager to hear more, she wasted little time in picking up the pace; even if selfishness ought to have been a virtue in their game, she wanted her girlfriend to get off along with her, at least for the first time of the night.

Even if her technique slipped, the increasingly frantic need with which Nonon ate her pussy out was exhilarating. Between the fingers working her over, the hand tugging on her hair, and the dancing atop her tongue, she was a wriggling mess trying to worship her lover like a goddess, devoted fully to her and wanting her pleasure more than anything in the world, save for her own. Just as Satsuki's thighs held onto Nonon's head as tightly as they could, the smaller girl clamped hers down around the pumping hand, bucking upward to try and feel them deeper inside of her.

Not only was Nonon so turned on that she was catching up to Satsuki, she overtook her in the race to release, gasping and writhing as she came, hips bucking up and making a sticky wet mess of her own groin as she squirted, covering her nethers and Satsuki's wrist in clear fluid as she writhed and whimpered and moaned, sloppily eating her lover out and telling her she loved her and that she was a goddess all at once. Which was enough for the heiress to finally let go, and though the pleasure tearing through her as intense, she kept herself composed, shuddering and rolling her head back, moaning much quieter as her weight pressed even tighter down onto Nonon's face, but a much less grandiose production.

“Satsuki,” Nonon panted as her raven-haired leader climbed off of her face, leaving her to writhe in the aftershocks. “That was the best one yet, thank you for playing alo--”

Satsuki shut her girlfriend up with a single sticky, quim-covered finger shoved into her mouth, which obediently closed around it and began to suck her own juices off the digit on pure reflex. “It is Lady Satsuki to you,” she said, stressing her title and making it clear that this time, their game was not over quite so quickly.  
********************  
Soroi knocked on Lady Satsuki's door, bearing a tray with a two teacups that willowed with the steam of hot, newly-made tea. She usually took it at this hour even with Nonon over, but he knew to knock in case she required decency.

“Come in,” Satsuki answered, knowing it was her butler, and not at all requiring decency, since she was fully dressed. Nonon may have, at least, but she was a little occupied at the moment and she had little concern for whether she was covered or not. The student council member was serving a new duty for her president, one that involved sitting with her head tilted up, eating the scion of the Kiryuuin family out beneath her skirt as she sat atop her, legs crossed as they always were in her chair.

Soroi did not react in the least to seeing his charge using her girlfriend as a chair, handing Satsuki her tea and pretending there were no other cups on the tray. “Will that be all, milady?”

“Yes, thank you.” Nonchalantly, she sipped at her tea, not moving even with the tongue buried inside of her, licking her slick inner walls with the needy intention of trying to stir any kind of reaction in her. She'd found her stride at long last in their little game, and was now, both in and out of it, seeing if Nonon could match her newfound resolve.


End file.
